kamenriderkabutofandomcom-20200213-history
Clock Up
is an ability created by ZECT to allow the Masked Rider System to match the speed of their mortal enemies, the Worms. Overview Clock Up essentially allows the Kamen Riders to to travel at speed of light to match the speeds of the Worms, who are also moving at super speed. According to the narrator of Kamen Rider Kabuto and the characters in the show, Clock Up was supposedly light speed. However this was disproven when Kabuto aided Arata Kagami where a bullet from a handgun was still travelling at a relatively fast speed, making Clock Up's supposed light speeds either be exaggerated, or variable. *This is more evident when Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider Gatack faced against Kamen Rider Caucasus, who donned the Hyper Clock Up and moved way faster than the two of them while they were in Clock Up. *Another case to Clock Up's actual speed is when Kabuto and Dark Kabuto face off in their final confrontation on top of falling platforms that appear to be falling instead of being nearly frozen in place if it were at light speeds. *In every crossover where a Rider that possesses super speed that isn't associated with Clock Up and is pitted against the ZECT Riders, they're able to fight evenly with them. Hyper Clock Up The Hyper Zecter allows access to , an upgraded version of Clock Up, allowing them to move at speeds that are estimated to be twice as fast as a regular Clock Up. It also has the ability to time travel due to its faster than light speed, allowing its user to rewrite history. It also has a "Maximum Rider Power" mode that increases the output of a Rider's finishing attack. However, Hyper Clock Up was shown to be unmatched with the Freeze ability of Cassis Worm, nor showing the ability to stop time. Known Users Clock Up *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider TheBee *Kamen Rider Drake *Kamen Rider Sasword *Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Kamen Rider KickHopper *Kamen Rider PunchHopper *Kamen Rider Ketaros *Kamen Rider Hercus (Ability shown in game only) *Kamen Rider Caucasus (Never used on-screen) *Kamen Rider Decade (through the usage of the Clock-Up AttackRide card associated with Kabuto) *Another Kabuto Hyper Clock Up *Kamen Rider Kabuto (God Speed Love timeline) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Main timeline) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Alternate Reality) *Kamen Rider Gatack (Hyper Battle Video, possibly non-canon) *Kamen Rider Caucasus (God Speed Love timeline) Clock Up in Decade Decade is also able to perceive the battle of superspeed fights and can also utilize the Clock Up Attack Ride Card if he transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto via a Kamen Ride card. While as Decade Violent Emotion, Decade can use Clock Up without the need of transforming into Kabuto first. *In the novel reimagination, Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~, the card somehow ended up in Tendou's possession and gave it to Tsukasa after he realized that he is Decade with the card itself being used by Decade while in Kuuga Mighty Form. *With the Hyper Clock Up Attack Ride Card, as Kabuto Hyper Form, Decade is able travel at near light speeds, allowing him to travel forward or backward through time. This card is not shown in the TV series, but is used in the S.I.C. Hero Saga side story published in Hobby Japan magazine.Hobby Japan, October 2010 In Decade, ZECT of the World of Kabuto has created a Clock-Down generator to nullify the Clock-Up usage in the vicinity. Counters While Clock Up's ability is to move at super speed, there are those who can counterattack or have a defense against it. Within the crossovers of the Kamen Rider (and later Super Sentai) multiverse, there are those with the ability to move at speeds similar to Clock Up or have an optimal defense against it. *Kamen Rider Decade can copy the abilities of other primary Riders from the Showa to Heisei eras, meaning he can utilize most of the written counters on this list. *Starting off with Kamen Rider Faiz, in a showdown in Kamen Rider Decade, Decade transforms into Faiz Axel and utilizes the form's super speed to combat the ZECT Riders' Clock Up. Though Faiz Axel has been noted to move at the speed of sound while Clock Up has been noted to move at the speed of light, this means Faiz Axel may be capable of moving at light speed for ten seconds. This continues in later crossovers. *Kuuga Pegasus form's heightened senses can allow him to track and target foes moving at Clock Up speeds, as shown with Decade's use of the corresponding Form Ride Card. **Kuuga Ultimate form (and its upgrades) would therefore be an even bigger threat to Clock Up users, due to having both Pegasus form's heightened senses and the limited ability to transmute matter itself. *In Kamen Rider Decade, there exists a generator, created by Sou Otogiri. Once activated it can disable users from using Clock Up, thus reverting them into normal human speed. * 's super-speed is fast enough to match Decade's Clock-Up during his KamenRide as Kabuto. *Kamen Rider Stronger has been shown to temporarily halt the Clock Up function by using an Electro Fire attack to create a radial blast of electricity, causing Kabuto to forcefully exit Clock Up due to his Rider form's equipment getting zapped by the attack's energy. Contextually, this only worked because Kabuto walked right into the attack. *In Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3, as Axel Form was shown to be rivaled by both Clock Up and Kamen Rider Mach's super speed, it is safe to presume that Mach's speed can rival the Clock Up as well. *Woz Futuring Shinobi is able to match the Worms in speed. *GeizRevive Shippu's superspeed is fast enough to match the Worms, ZECT Riders, and Another Kabuto in their Clock Up. *Zi-O II can perceive objects moving at super-speed, and was able counter against PunchHopper moving at Clock Up. *WozGingaWakusei Form can shoot energy planets down at a speed that would rival Another Kabuto's Clock Up. Speculation This list contains other methods that have not been tested against an actual Clock-Up. *Kamen Rider Blade and OOO have the ability to stop time, similar to the Cassis Worm Dimidius. This would mean they can not only counter normal Clock Ups, but even Hyper Clock Ups. *The ability of Heavy Acceleration distorts space and gravity, making anyone in its radius feel heavier and more sluggish, which would either hinder, negate or allow someone unhindered by the effect to rival those moving with Clock Up, though it could be negated by Hyper Clock Up as it is unaffected by such distortions (it can reverse or advance time while making the Rider move at almost twice the speed of light). **In Zi-O, Heavy Acceleration was shown to be effective against GeizRevive Shippu's superspeed, who in turn was equal to Clock Up. *The Time Jackers' possess the ability to manipulate time, including the ability to freeze time. Although it hasn't been used against a Kabuto Rider, Heure has used it against Another Drive, who possess the ability of Heavy Acceleration. Although Another Drive was able to affect GeizRevive Shippu, whose superspeed is fast enough to match Clock Up, it's possible the Kabuto Riders can be negated by time freezing as well. *Much Like Kamen Rider Blade and OOO, Kamen Rider Cronus is able to freeze time, so he could theoretically stop a Clock Up Rider in their tracks as well. **However the Hyper Muteki Gashat used by the Ex-Aid Riders provides them protection from Cronus' ability, thus allowing them to move within the temporal halts. This theoretically could allow the Riders to move at the speed of light, but only when someone halts time, and not actually an ability of their own. *A trailer for Kamen Rider: Climax Fighters shows Ex-Aid, under the influence of the Speeding-Up Energy Item, being able to match up with Faiz Axel Form's super speed. In theory, said Energy Item's effects could possibly match up with Clock Up as well. DCD Kabuto ClockUp.png|Decade as Kabuto using Clock Up SUVSCU.png|Decade as Faiz Axel against TheBee SUCUinWIZ52.png|Faiz Axel and Kabuto working together to take down 2 Worms SSGBVSCU.png|Red Buster against Decade as Kabuto STRVSKBT.png|Kabuto shooting himself in the foot against his fight with Stronger Faiz Axel x Kabuto GP.jpg|Faiz VS Kabuto in Rider Grand Prix Behind the scenes In popular culture *Episode 327-B the comedy anime titled "Keroro, Invasion in a Blink!" features the members of the Keroro Platoon trying to invade Earth in Clock Up mode. *In ''Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, Clock Up is officially listed as one of Nyarko's unique powers, though she has yet to demonstrate it. However, it's referenced in the first episode when Mahiro asks how Nyarko had time to make him a box lunch that morning and she replies "A Clocked-Up Nyarlathotepian can move at speeds that defy all logic!" (Both the Crunchyroll and NISA versions mistranslates Clock Up as "overclocked", but this could be the result of a licensing issue.) The ability is referenced again in the Nyaruko-san game for PlayStation Portable. Notes *While Clock-Down generators have been shown to only stop the conventional Clock Up, it is not known if it's powerful enough to stop a stronger Hyper Clock Up, which is estimated to be twice as fast as a regular Clock Up. Theoretically a Clock Down generator would at least slow the user down, albeit back to the regular Clock Up. *While Clock Up is a power unique to the ZECT Riders (aside from Decade's Attack and Form Ride cards accessing them), super speed is a common ability for many superheroes in general. Some of the earliest examples of speedster superheroes in Japan include 8-Man (1963) created by Jiro Kuwata and of course, Joe Shimamura from Cyborg 009 (1964) created by Shotaro Ishinomori. However because they have not been shown on-screen or in any other type of media to compete their speed against actual Clock Up users, this list is purely conjecture. **Alternatives equipped with Accel Vent **B.O.A.R.D. Riders equipped with Mach Jaguar **Zect Riders Rider Form in Clock Up **Diend while equipped with the Tesla Band Activation ***Diend's super speed is inferior to Clock Up as he couldn't even keep up with Kabuto's movements when he tried attacking him. **Accel Trial **OOO Super Tatoba Combo **Wizard Infinity Style **Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms **Drive Type Speed and Type Formula (Mantarn) **(Chaser) Mach **Kamen Riders with the Speeding-Up Energy Item ***Muteki Mode ***Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer **Build Genius Form **Evol Cobra and Black Hole Form **Ryusoulgers' HayaSoul References Category:Rider Powers Category:Phenomenon Category:Space/Time